


Out of Breath

by Swanqueenistheendgame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenistheendgame/pseuds/Swanqueenistheendgame
Summary: A normal night out with Mary and her friends until John spots a really hot stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Little different as i usually post. But ever since i watch Sherlock i am obsessed with Johnlock. So here is a cute oneshot for you.
> 
> John and Mary are best friends.  
> John is in highschool. Sherlock is a few years older and in college.  
> AU

I put on my shirt and checked myself out in the mirror. I heard a voice call me.  
“John are you ready? We’re leaving, the cab is here.” It was Mary. She has been my best friend since freshman year.  
“Yeah I’ll be down in a sec.” I yelled down the stairs. I grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs. We were going to go to a pub tonight. Mary and some friends of her really wanted to go tonight because there was going to be a hot guy. I had never heard of him but Mary asked me to come. Because i hardly go out and she said this was a great opportunity. I agreed to go but i told her that she couldn’t leave my side because I’m not exactly good at social gatherings.  
“Let’s go then.” I said and Mary opened the door. We got into the cab and drove away.  
We arrived and the pub was already pretty crowded. We found Mary’s friends pretty quickly. We ordered a few rounds of shots and after 3 of them I felt pretty lightheaded already.  
“I’m going to go to the toilet. I’ll be right back.” I said to Mary and she just nodded and continued talking to her friends. I walked away and that’s when I saw a figure in the corner of my eye. Tall, dark curly hair and a purple shirt. I licked my lips for a second and then I realized I was staring. I shook my head and walked away. Away from the pretty boy. I realized I was shaking a bit. What was happening to me? I never liked anyone. I have never even kissed someone. I washed my hands and my face a bit. I looked in the mirror once again. Get yourself together John. He’s probably straight. Get your mind off of him. I walked out of the toilets back to Mary and her friends. I found Mary still at the bar. I walked to her.  
“Where are your friends?” I asked her and I looked at her in confusion. She pointed at to my left and I turned around. There I saw them. Standing around the pretty boy.  
“Is he the one they were talking about?” I asked her and she just nodded.  
“Yeah they’re all going crazy over him. They have been standing around him for a while now. He had is eyes on you when you came back from the toilet though.”  
“Oh well don’t you want to join them? And did he?” I blushed a bit. He was looking at me? That can’t be.  
“Sure but I was waiting for you. They want to play some games. I don’t know if you are fine with that?” She asked and I just nodded.  
“Sure why not.” I said and we stood up. We joined them and I locked my gaze with him. His eyes we’re like heaven. Blue with sparks of green. I could drown in them. But before I did I snapped from my thoughts and blushed a bit. I turned to Mary.  
“Okay what game are we playing?”

 

We all agreed to play truth or dare so we all sat down round a table. I made sure I wasn’t next to the pretty one. I sat next to Mary. That felt safe.  
“Okay first round.” I heard a girl say. I think her name was Jennifer.  
“Mary, truth or dare.”  
I looked at her.  
“Truth.”  
“Okay, are you still a virgin.”  
“No I am not.” I heard her say. Which was in fact true. I remember her coming to me. Crying. Telling me that she felt horrible. I felt so bad for her back then. She couldn’t stop crying for hours.  
“Okay. Your turn.” Jennifer said to Mary.  
“Okay uh-“ Mary looked around. I saw her looking at the boy. She closed her eyes a bit and then she was sure.  
“Okay new boy. Would you kiss a boy?” I heard Mary say and I swallowed. I felt myself getting red a bit and she didn’t even ask me. The boy answered and his voice was low and raspy.  
“I would.”  
“Then prove it!” I heard Jennifer say.  
I saw his gaze turning to me. The pretty boy was looking at me. I only got redder. He just smiled at me and then he stood up. He was walking towards me. The girls around us were all shouting and whistling. He stopped in front of me and he grabbed my chin. He looked in my eyes and whispered slowly.  
“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.” That was the last thing I heard before he gently pushed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft and I got lost in the sensation. After a few seconds I felt his tongue pushing against my lip. I moaned a bit and he took the opportunity to push his tongue in. It felt magical. Our tongues danced around each other and I thought I saw stars. Then he broke the kiss and I got back to reality. I felt my eyes tear a bit and I ran away. I ran outside. I couldn’t breathe. 

It was after a few minutes that I heard the door open. I turned around and looked at him. The pretty boy.  
“I’m sorry I scared you.” He said with a gentle smile. I smiled back a bit.  
“It’s fine. You didn’t scare me. I just couldn’t breath and all I could think about was that kiss. I am sorry I ran away so quickly. I was- “ But I couldn’t finish my sentence. I didn’t notice he stepped closer and he put his finger over my mouth.  
“Shh. It’s fine.” He said and he looked me in the eyes. Those eyes I could see heaven in.  
“I’d like to take that breath away from you again.” He said and he looked at me daringly. I smirked and that was all I had to do before he pressed his lips against mine again. I opened my mouth eagerly for him to push his tongue in. This time the kiss was hungrier. More passion and that’s when I noticed that we were walking backwards a bit. That’s when he pushed me against the wall. My hands above my head and I couldn’t move. He pushed his leg between mine and I gasped.  
“Do you mind?” He asked. I just shook my head no.  
“No I don’t. I said. I didn’t have to tell him that twice because before I knew it he was kissing me again. This time a little more violent. He pressed one of his hands on my crotch and I moaned.  
“Please.” I said.  
I kept kissing him. Sloppy wet kissed but hungry. He started kissing my neck hungrily and I turned it for him to get good access. He opened my pants and slipped his hand in around my cock. I moaned but I tried to swallow it in.  
“No don’t stop. I want to hear you.” He said with that raspy voice of him. He stroke my cock for a bit and I kept moaning.  
“Please.” I tried looking in his eyes.  
“Please I am close.”  
“Have patience little one.” He said to me teasingly. But I couldn’t do it any longer. I just looked at him and I kissed him. Hard. He eagerly opened his mouth and I pushed my tongue in. We had a battle in his mouth. I started sucking at his lip and he let out a moan. I gave him a quick peck and looked at him again. He hadn’t stopped down there but I was really close now. He whispered in my ear with his voice pure sex.  
“I want you to come for me now.” And that was it. That’s when I finally let go and came. He looked at me with hungry eyes.  
“That was beautiful.” He said to me. He kissed me one last time. I was a quick one. He grabbed my hand and pulled out a pen from his pants.  
“Here. My number. Don’t hesitate and just text me cutie.” I blushed a bit at his words.  
“I never caught your name. I’m John” I said as he walked back inside. He turned around and smiled at me.  
“I’m Sherlock.” He said and he winked at me. He mouthed a ‘call me’ at me and then he was gone.


End file.
